Darker than the Abyss
by immj
Summary: Naruto thrown back in time. Given another opportunity after being betrayed. He found a technique even greater than the kage-bushin that night, and with this, he used it on a being of greater power than him, and was transformed into something more... something evolved... yet corrupted. First Story - God like Naruto Read at one's own Risk
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first try at doing anything like this and hopefully it goes well. C:**

 **I will try to keep it well written and logical for the most part**

 **God-like Naruto with small build up.**

 **Lemons in the future and also scenes of grapic nature, so please read at one's own caution.**

 **Rated M - All reviews welcome**

* * *

 **Summary**

Naruto found a technique even greater than the kage-bushin that night, and with this, he used it on a being of greater power than him, and was transformed into something more... something evolved... yet corrupted.

* * *

 **~Story Start**

* * *

 _Hello..._

 _It's me..._

 _I was wondering if after all these years, that you lied to me..._

 _I finally seen it for what it was, and broke free of the grip controlling my life..._

 _Reversing time to the start of the problems, but with a new chance at life, and an ally beside me._

 _ **N**_ _efarious_

 _ **A**_ _damant_

 _ **R**_ _uthless_

 _ **U**_ _nflinching_

 _ **T**_ _actful_

 ** _O_** _fficious_

 ** _U_** _np_ _redictable_

 _ **Z** ealous_

 _ **U** nforgettable_

 _ **M** aleficent_

 ** _A_** _dventurous_

 _ **K** navish_

 _ **I** mmaculate_

 **~ _My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and this is my story, of my descent into the sweet abyss of the eternal darkness._**

* * *

a boy no older than six was sleeping in his bed and was tossing and turning, as if having a nightmare, close but not quite. The boy with spiky blond hair had a pained grimace on his face, as he watched memories from the future play out in his mind. A person who looked like a version of him, but older, was fighting a man with spiked black hair that went to his waist and had crimson red eyes that had 3 tomoes before evolving into another, more advanced version of itself. They fought for days, the landscape changing and reshaping as they fought their epic battle. Fists were exchanged on a level not seen before, jutsus were thrown around as if child's play, but it still wasn't enough to take down the black haired man. In his haste, the older Naruto made a mistake and was knocked out and had his bijuu extracted, but while at death's door he came face to face with the creator of Ninshu, who gave him the power of his reincarnation, and with this power he was rejuvenated enough to start fighting once more.

Finally thinking he was strong enough he fought head on, not worrying about anything else, but the imminent threat in front of him, and that would prove to cost him later though. He fought head to head once more with the elder Uchiha, and still wasn't even close to overpowering the man. He was backhanded and thrown around like a ragdoll, but he never quit, he got up and fought with all his might, giving it everything he had, every ounce of dedication to take down this man, but it wasn't enough and he was once more impaled upon a hand that came through his chest, to see it was his ally and sensei, Kakashi, who seemed to be smirking, but looked towards Madara and nodded.

 _"Konoha's part is done, now you shall leave us as agreed." Kakashi spoke without any remorse for using his infamous technique to kill off the boy who was the legacy of his sensei and his own student._

He watched as he was thrown off the arm of his sensei and left with a gaping hole in his chest, as he watched the two men converse, before the silver haired man was struck down by the elder man, who had a wicked grin on his face.

 _"Finally, my goal is almost achieved, now all I have to do is destroy Konoha and then unleash my jutsu upon the moon! ahahahahahaha!"_ his laughter rang through his head and struck him in the heart, his home, his people, turned on him when he fought tooth and nail for them. They used him as a tool and abused like an animal, that darkness started to overshadow his heart, and he started the handseals for the jutsu Kurama told him to do if he failed to take the man down before him.

When the man finally registered some kind of build up in chakra happening, he turned and saw the last seal and paled drastically.

 _"Mortal you summon me, yet it is not your time to die yet..."_ the divine being hissed out in a silky smooth voice _"Yesss, I have the perfect idea for you mortal, yes a very entertaining and intriguing idea..."_ the voice trailed off as the boy woke up in a cold sweat and saw a womanly figure by the edge of his bed, making him frightened, before he was enveloped in a warm and serene aura, getting him to relax and look at the woman and gasped.

"S-shinigami-sama..." the boy gulped nervously as the woman glided with elegance and sat beside the boy. It was an awkward silence for Naruto as he didn't know what to do, until the woman brought her index and middle finger and poked him in the head making him fall backwards onto the bed and spasm. Memories hit him and he saw his life, from the day he was born to the very end, and noticed something from the very start, his life has been intertwined with the Mistress of Death's soul.

After coming to and finding his head in her lap as she stroked his now red colored hair, which he thought was way better than his old hair color and noticed she was humming a song. After she finished, he reached up and grabbed her chin gently and made it to where she was looking into his eyes.

"Why me..." he asked, which brought a smile to her pale and angelic face.

"Because you have darkness in you that was like mine when I was a mortal, and I want to nurture that darkness into something more, something astounding, and see you become a king and rule by my side... I can give you everything... I know what you crave, what you fear, what your soul really _desires, and i will make you mine to do with as I please."_ Her silky voice, so enthralling, so entrancing, that he found himself sinking into her clutches. A sinister smirk graced her face and she leaned closer and whispered in his ear, the sentence that made his cement in darkness. "But, i can give you the family you wanted for so long, all I require is your unconditional love and your darkness, and I will make you have the world if you want, while I will be yours to do with as you please..." her voice was husky near the end, but it had the desired effect on him, since he had his memories back.

"I-i accept." he said while he leaned into her embrace and smelled her scent, which was a vanilla and strawberry mix, making him sigh at the delicious scent. As he closed his eyes he could as sworn he saw the devil himself shaking his head with a smile, but played it off as a trick in his mind. He awoke to the sun shining on his face, and his face morphed into one of confusion, as he could have sworn he was just hugging the Shinigami.

As he started to think back on it he heard a voice in his head, that made him reel back in shock.

 _ **"It was real Naruto, and I would advise you make a plan to copy the entirety of the Forbidden scroll, while i shall give you knowledge on where to find certain items you shall need, or should have been given."**_ said a divine like voice in his head, making him really understand that it was all real, making the darkness around his heart darken more.

Getting up and ready for his last day here, he wanted to make sure he had this planned out well, so taking the time to plan and cripple his enemy or he could be ruthless and outright destroy them when he had the power, but he had a better way, oh yes. Since it was only Konoha that betrayed him, he would destroy them the best way he knows how...

* * *

Sneaking through the halls of the hokage tower, he was basically bypassing all the guards that were set up for perimeter for the scroll, as he kept some skills, such as his stealth, which seemed to workout well for him, in this case. He made it into the room and he heard the voice again.

 _ **"I shall imprint some knowledge that you need in this situation, but remember I will not always do everything for you..."**_ She spoke, as if she would be doing it a lot more than she needed to. So flashing through the seals that came to mind he stared in fascination as another whole scroll was made and he put it on his back and disappeared into the shadows once more.

Coming to a stop in front of a cabin, the same place he came last time, he dropped onto the grass and opened the scroll, to browse through it. Looking through the techniques, he could tell why some were forbidden, but couldn't understand some of the others such as the ridiculous one called fry-pan no jutsu, which was made by a Yoshino Nara, but what really caught his eye was the one that said soul drain.

 _Soul Drain - Rank SSS_

 _The Power to drain another and add their knowledge and power to yours_

 _Made by, Hira Yamanaka_

 _Warnings - Reserves need to be Bijuu level in order to execute effectively, no other effects known since the caster himself died when he tested it_

 _Seals - Tori(Bird), Saru(Monkey), Hitsuji(Ram), Inu(Dog), I(Boar/Hog)_

 _'Hmm if I used this on the Kyuubi i could gain it's knowledge and power, but I also don't know the side effects, but if it helps me achieve my goal faster than I will do it!'_ he thought fiercely as he closed his eyes and appeared in front of a gate, with a small slip of paper holding it closed with the kanji for seal on it. With a grin on his face he started to do the seals and stopped right in front of the bar and coming to the last sign before he felt the chill come across his body. He heard the thunderous rage happening in the cage and wondered if it was working, and got his answer in the form of a burning pain in his chest, where his heart was, but as that faded away he heard the kyuubi's voice.

 **"Pathetic mongrel, if you want my power than here take it! bwhahahahaaha!"** the Kyuubi raged as it's power flooded him, but as he was so focused on that he didn't notice the dark figure coming from behind and laying a hand on him till it was to late. When he turned and looked at himself, only he saw red eyes with black scleras and a sly smirk on his face.

"Well, I guess I finally win..." spoke the figure before he blacked out from the influx of knowledge seeping into his brain from the very beginning of Kurama's life to the point he just got the memories. he didn't know how long he was unconscious, but he knew that this power drawback was... cause he could already feel his personality shifting bit by bit, and from the way he was thinking was a sign as well, he could tell that he would become more ruthless, from the urges he was having already, along with the fact his mind was processing things a mile a minute. His senses felt like they were on overload, while his muscles felt refreshed, with a tingling burn and an ache in his bones from them remolding, from what he could tell by his new height. He was amazed at this, and came to find an excited looking shinigami looking at him with a hungry look in her eyes.

 **"Well, someone looks quite delicious after their little power boost..."** She spoke in such a way, that had Naruto wanting to hear more of her voice, and not from talking mind you. Well another thing to chalk up to the jutsu, a different way of thinking, and after getting the memories and emotions behind them, he was actually looking forward to the day she was under him, moaning his name wantonly... oh the fantasies he had in his mind. Grinning rather perversely and looking her over he could honestly say, he was the luckiest fucker ever. silvery-white locks that fell in princess curls to her waist, enticing silver eyes that spoke of desire, a small, impish smirk upon her luscious ruby red lips that he just wanted to kiss and have wrapped around something of his. She had nice D-cups, with a flat toned stomach, long and thick legs, along with a supple bubble butt while wrapped in an elegant white kimono, with the kanji for death on the back.

"Shini-chan, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked confused on why she was here, as he kept a the blush on his cheeks down, as she walked with a sway to her hips and a slow gait in her step, as if honing in on her prey.

 **"Well Naru-kun, I am just here to get all the pent up frustration to disappear from you."** her voice was husky and her breathe was on his neck, getting a shudder of anticipation out of him, as he grabbed her hips, while she wrapped her arms around his neck and had to look up slightly at him, as there lips were just inches away from one another before she leaned the last distance away and pressed their lips together into a heated make-out. Whey they came up for air, Naruto looked dazed, as the Mistress of death smirked ferally at him and sunk to her knees looking up at him with innocent eyes. **"Time to see your tool Naru, and get ready because i'm about to rock your world...**

* * *

So i am going to end it there and yes this is God-like Naruto, but it will involve a small build up before he actually is that powerful, also he will be Dark, Evil, and a penchant for revenge on Konoha.


	2. Chapter 2

_**There might be major crossovers with Kingdom Hearts, Bleach, and other animes or things that might come from a different universe, but since it contains at least some elements and not a full over crossover well I won't place it there, unless I decide to make it a more Naruto- Kingdom Hearts crossover. Also I don't know if I wanna have Naruto paired with a couple people or keep him and the Shinigami only instead of a Harem, but I was thinking of maybe adding only a second, cause pushing a third was iffy by me.**_

 _ **Pairing So far - Naruto/Shinigami - Harem can be voted for, but the max girls is three. - A poll will be on my profile for votes.**_

 ** _ooo_**

 _ **"Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there, wondering, fearing, doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before."**_

 _ **~Edgar Allen Poe**_

 _ **ooo**_

This was the single best night of his new immortal life, if he did say so himself. First he drains Kurama's power, which ends up making him immortal in the beast's place, along with having all the fox's memories and experiences, than immediately he is attacked by a female with a desire to ride him for hours, and finally he can start training to destroy this pathetic village. Looking down to the woman, who had her head on his chest where his heart was located, and was sleeping peacefully with her luscious silver locks sprawled around her angelic face.

Heading into his mind he started to look over some memories that the kyuubi had. The first memory to pop out was the Kyuubi taking form of a woman a couple times, but that got him thinking, when he talked to the Kyuubi in the future, it had told Naruto of how it can use yin and yang which was what the Sage of Six Paths used when he created the Bijuu and formed them into 9 separate beings, but he knew he would have to train in his new power and he would need to ask Shini where he could train without harm, but than a memory plagued him.

 ** _Flashback - Memory_**

 _The nine tailed fox, known as a fearsome beast was in the form of an 18 year old redheaded woman in a red kimono with white foxes decorated on it. The woman was in a village from what he could tell, but he didn't recognize anything in this village except for a swirl emblem that he remembered wearing on his jumpsuit and on the jonin's and chunin's vests in Konoha. He was watching from a 3rd person view as Kurama went around the village helping and greeting all the people that, he noted all basically had red hair as well. She was looked at, as one would a savior, or a deity, that had been helping them for years._

 _She came to a stop in front of a house and went inside and was greeted by a red haired man, who had violet eyes and a kind smile. He reached her and hugged her, like one does a lover, and noticed the soft smile on her face. She seemed that as if nothing was gonna ruin her day, as she embraced the man back and started talking incohenently from how fast she was talking. after being told to slow down, she repeated her words shocking him to the core._

 _"I am pregnant and its a girl, Yari-kun!" she spoke with enthusiasm, shocking him before he picked her up and twirled her around._

 _"What should we name her though?" Yari asked getting a thoughtful face from his wife._

 _"Mito, Mito Uzumaki"_

 _ **Memory end - New Memory Begins**_

 _Kurama was sealed into the only person who could hold her at the time, which happened to be her daughter, who didn't even know she was her mother for she was in her kitsune form, but once she was sealed into her daughter she made no tries for escape only to contact her and show her the truth of who she was. After making contact for the first time thing gone haywire pretty fast when Kurama tried to explain about how she was her mother, even going into human form and showing her the similarities, but the container wasn't buying it and was already fading away before, Kurama started to hum a lullaby, which froze Mito in place._

 _"Th-at song, and voice..." Mito whispered as tears gathered in her eyes and rushed into the open arms of the woman and started sobbing into her chest holding on for dear life._

 _"Musume, don't cry, you're far to beautiful to be crying." Kurama said comfortingly, as she wrapped her arms around her and rubbed her back softly. After she finally subsided in her crying and just stayed wrapped in her mother's embrace. "So Musume, tell me how has everything been with Yari-kun." Kurama asked, getting a frown and her daughter to look away. So with her hand she put it under her chin and made her look at her, and saw tears in her eyes._

 _"Mito-chan, tell me what happened..." she asked gently, getting a shaky nod back._

 _"Father was planning my wedding to a man I truly love, named Reza, and we already had a child together, a boy named Yuki. But a man named Madara Uchiha, came with another man named Hashirama Senju, and when they asked for my hand in marriage he declined, but they were persistent, and when father came out of a meeting with the two, he was different, and broke and forbid my marriage to Reza and I was to be wed to whoever the Hokage of Konoha was, while I was to never see my family again.." she finished with emotion in her voice as she broke down sobbing in her mother's arms._

 ** _Memory End_**

Coming to the land of the living he saw that the shinigami was looking at him with concern in her eyes, making him know she at least cared somewhat. As he looked out the window and asked the shinigami a question she wasn't expecting.

"Can you tell me who my mother's father was Shinigami-chan?"he asked with his eyes closed, waiting on her response.

"I am able to do that just give me a few minutes," she said as she focused on the task set before her, and when she was done she looked towards Naruto to see him gazing at the rising sun. "Her father was a man named Yuki Uzumaki, related to Reza Uzumaki and Mito Uzumaki..." she trailed off seeing a tear leak out his eye.

"So I basically soul drained my only relative..." making the Shinigami gasp at what he was implying but checking for herself she found it to be true. So hugging him closer to her, she gave him the comfort that she knew he needed right now. As he let loose some tears he mumbled out something that made her heart break a little.

"Why is it that when something good finally happens to me, I ruin what little happiness that could've been..." making a thought come to mind of the powers Naruto would have, she grinned and put her hand under his chin and had him look her in the eye.

"Your powers if fully mastered could, make a physical body while I could bring the soul back, from splitting the soul from yours, while allowing you to keep the memories and powers." she said making him have a fire in his eyes from understanding what she said. Get stronger by training in his new found powers and he can, when fully mastered, could bring his only relative back.

"Thank you Shini-chan, and if I may ask, do you have a real name besides the title?" he asked actually wanting to know more of the woman laying on him. She looked surprised and shocked he asked a question like that, but suddenly smiled at him warmly, making him flush from her smile.

"My name is Chiruka, Naruto-kun." She told him as he got a look on his face, before he snapped his fingers and smiled at the irony behind the name.

"Chiruka, or falling petals, a metaphor of your very duty, but I believe it is a fitting and beautiful name for one like yourself." he responded charmingly, getting a giggle from her as he started to get up but was stopped by the hand pushing him back to the bed and the body straddling him.

"Hmmm, I feel you need a special treat..." she whispered seductively making him groan, and making him know that he wasn't doing anything this morning, and maybe the afternoon too.

* * *

 **Timeskip ~ One Year**

* * *

A full year he has been training in secret and keeping up a mask of an idiot, well his old self basically, which always made him groan at how much a dumbass he used to be. He was able to get down body morphing as his first skill, basically because he was doing it his whole life with the henge he had made. So instead of turning into a sexy female je turned into his younger self and since it was an actual transformation, you couldn't tell he was wearing an illusion on himself. Not even the sandaime could tell, which meant he could do what he wanted freely as long as he made his act believable enough to the populace. While doing this he had sent a better version of the clone jutsu that he learned from Kurama's memories he learned they were called blood clones. After learning them to the point of mastery he made a group of them consisting of six, since he powered each of them with a tails worth of chakra in bijuu terms,they would last way longer than needed, but it was always good to be cautious. Plus, since his reserves always refilled faster thanks to his merge with his great-great grandma, he was a never ending pit of energy with stamina that could outlast the Shinigami, which he did mostly every night they were together, other times he would be just talking and holding her, which made his love for her grow even more.

Since he started his training a year ago, he had increased in leaps and bounds, and with the memories to help guide him he didn't need teachers most of the time. He worked effortlessly on his Yin release, Yang release, and then with them combined into Yin-Yang release to be able to bring back his grandmother, while also learning the power the sage used to have, since he taught Kurama most of it, but there was things that would come up fuzzy when he tried to get them through memories, which frustrated him, but it came clear why, when he figured the technique on his own and the memory was unlocked. They were sealed off for the reason if anyone was able to get into her mind they would be able to learn this technique if they had the power to use it. The technique was the one that the Sage of Six Paths used to breathe life to the Bijuu and in the wrong hands could be dangerous, which made him smirk dangerously.

His physical training was brutal for the year, especially since he could now heal way faster than before, which was another contribute to the merging. It had the added effect of making speed and strength training easier since with gravity seals that Chiruka added onto him after he asked. Since all he had to do was flow his chakra into it to make it heavier and heavier, it was the perfect training method for him, and when his muscles tore the regenerated and got used to the weight crushing them. Now since he finally had his Yin and Yang release mastered due to massive shadow clone spamming throughout the year and being able to fill them with chakra to practice for weeks on ends some times, and while he mastered techniques to the letter, he had his clones doing exercises that involved Yin and Yang release to get a better grasp and control on it.

But, that wasn't everything the clones did... oh no he had them practicing chakra control exercises as well to get a better grip on his endless reserves. While all that happened Chiruka coached and taught lessons of what the darkness is and how to control it. She taught him many things, like the light and darkness within the heart and how if used and trained with properly can give you your greatest weapon. She explained to him of the dangers of giving into the darkness, and why it was good to have a ray of light in the sea of darkness that swirls around the heart. He believed her due to him hearing the whispers to open his heart and let the darkness consume him, but he wasn't going to give in so easily and he looked it down till he had the time to train in that power.

So in a full year, he was faster than most kage without the gravity seals active, he had phenomenal control over his Yin and Yang release to the point it would be called mastery, while he had the control of a fresh kage in chakra. So as he trained the whole year, his clones were out doing the tasks that were assigned them, which was to help only certain missing-nin find a place to go, which he directed them towards the Land of Waves, where he had them take a boat to the lands of Uzushiogakure where he had the village rebuilt to its former glory, hidden under a genjutsu created by a seal Chiruka-chan gave him to help get started, which he considered would be one of his freebies, and if he counted that was two and he might only have one left.

Coming into the room he saw Chiruka laying in the bed making him look at her body lustfully. He barely tamed his lust, and when she saw he wasn't acting on his urges, she pouted and sat up, as her breast bounced from the movement as she heaved a sigh.

"What has you resisting me Naru-kun?" She questioned with her head tilted exposing her neck where his mate mark was. He walked over to the bed and sat on it and wrapped her in a hug,

"It's just I finally have full mastery of Yin and Yang, so that means we can bring back my grandmother." He answered quietly as she hugged him just a bit tighter. Looking down he saw her looking off as she held her hand out in front of her and a red energy came out of him making him groan from the pain, but as fast as it happened it was gone. In her palm was a red fox shaped soul and using his power he created a body out of thin air looking exactly as she did when she had Mito.

Sending the soul into the body was simple and as the woman came back to life she saw the red headed boy, who looked like her container who drained her of her power. Going into a fit of rage she launched herself at the man and was held down by ropes of darkness that came from nowhere, making her snarl at the man.

"What are you gonna use me as a sex toy after having my power now!" she growled out as the man said nothing except looking at her with love in his eyes making her stand stiff. She reached out with the power that was in this body and felt the boys chakra and gasped when she felt a connection to this man. She opened her crimson slitted eyes and looked at the man curiously.

"Who are you?" She got a response that made her want to cry with joy.

"I am your great-great grandson, Kurama-chan, and I am truly sorry for using that technique on you, if I had known you were my relative before hand I would have never have used it..." he spoke with emotion high in his voice as she noticed the silver haired woman rub his back soothingly. As she gasped from the news of this, she was downright shocked at finding out who was next to him. "Also I would like you to meet my mate, Chiruka-chan, the Shinigami." He finished as she bowed over dramatically towards Kurama.

"So let me get this straight," she said while looking at both of them. "You are my descendant and you are fucking mated for life with the shinigami... please tell me I am just in hell being screwed with." she looked like she was having a meltdown and decided to humor her.

"Well hell is sorta you know blazing fire all around with screams from the wicked being heard..." e trailed off as he noticed the disbelief faces on the women, and was smacked upside the head by Chiruka.

"Sorry for him dear, it's just his way of lightening the mood, but yes everything is true and if you want proof I can show you the memories." She answered getting a nod back as she walked over to her bound body and poked her in the middle of her forehead showing her the whole year instead of Naruto and her and everything, instead of just what she meat to show making her go red in the face from her mess up, and thinking that there might be some else who joins her and her king. As she fell unconscious, she picked her up and put her in the bed, knowing that when she woke up she might either jump Naruto, or be discreet about it, or she might hide her feelings, but she could already tell the woman was falling in love with Naruto as well.

"Well she should be up by tomorrow or a few days, so how about we do those activities you denied me of...EEP" she squeaked as she was hefted on Naruto's shoulder and transported to the wooden cabin in the forest where he learned the Soul Drain technique. As he closed the door behind himself, he still thought about how he was the luckiest fucker ever.

* * *

 **Yo guys and girls hoped you enjoyed and don't forget to drop them reviews, favorites and follows if you want more. Also on my profile is a poll for Naruto to see if Naruto should be paired only with the Shinigami or have a harem.**

 **Anyways it's been fun and I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Ja Ne**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you for all your kind reviews about the story, and I would like to say I will be doing more and more longer chapters as i feel more comfortable with my work and the word flow in the story. I have been watching a newer anime, it has only 5 episodes, it's called the Divine Gate, and I am going to incorporate some weapons from it most likely.**_

 _ **I would like to mention that you will see a lot more quotes used throughout the story so without further ado.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER ~ I own only Idea's, characters I make, the shit that they do, but I probably will never own anything in my story's, why you ask because I am just not that badass apparently... like really I do cool shit all the time. but whatever I am rambling now. ~ DISCLAIMER**_

 _ **ooo**_

 _ **Six Years Later**_

 _ **ooo**_

 _ **"Normal people have no idea how beautiful the darkness is"**_

 _ **~?**_

 _ **ooo**_

Woke up at 7 with a migraine from decades of knowledge flowing through his brain from six different blood clones he had sent out to do his dirty work through the Elemental Nations. The migraine faded away as he thought of everything he did in the past six years. He had taken over multiple businesses in the name of Uzu Inc., also while letting various things play out the same over the years. He used his knowledge in manipulation and seduction on females, after he was told that was the best way to bring females to his side, which came from Chiruka and Kurama surprisingly. He was told by Chiruka that he was supposed to be with a multitude of woman due to his power ,since his power was something different than what the Bijuu's were and what Chiruka was, since it combined his human nature, the power and knowledge from Kurama, and the small sliver of power from the shinigami, but also the leftover nature chakra in him made him unique, but she made him promise that she would be his number one. He was taught by various people from other village's, which they taught his clones since they were muscle memory and also techniques for chakra.

Also they theorized that with his technique he evolved himself into a partial god on terms or perhaps better than the Juubi. He had trained in Fuinjutsu till he was on the level of the first Uzumaki master, and even the greatest Fuinjutsu user whose name was forgotten from history out of fear of being brought back with any technique, but to someone who had an ally such as the Shinigami, well he found the name and used his freebie to have the man revived to be his trainer and general of his men for when they were to destroy Konoha. His master physically and mentally destroyed him and built him up from scratch upon learning his abilities and how they could be exploited to their fullest. He had seals applied to him by his master, some were types where they drained his chakra at night when asleep and since it was only taking as much as it would replenish it was a never ending stream, which was used to heal his brain, when he received his clones memories and speeding up his regeneration to make his muscles heal faster and to be an extra supply of chakra, but he used it to keep increasing his reserves. When he didn't need use for it for certain weeks, he created a body and stored all the power into it and used his soul drain technique to surpass his cap point, but it only increased his reserves little by little which was handy, but he didn't see much happening with that method.

Rashi, his master, taught him to control his emotions, the art of shielding one's mind from others, the deadly and beautiful art of Kenjutsu, the finer aspects of Taijutsu, and the delicacy of manners and etiquette. He was reinstructed on his penmanship, while forced to make it in certain times otherwise he would lose privileges, such as sex, relaxation, sometimes his precious ramen, but after the third time he hasn't lost that privilege anymore. He was taught strategy through shogi and battles with clones, but the greatest thing was the Chiruka allowing him to soul drain three people for a week of straight romping and love making, since she felt neglected from his training, he declined telling her she didn't need to offer anything, but she just smiled at his answer and kept the offer for after the week. After the week she urged him to do it and suggested some people, such as Madara Uchiha, the Rikudou Sennin, and Hanzo the salamander, and since he gave her such a wonderful time, she allowed him to keep Hanzo as a general as well.

After getting the power and knowledge from them, he studied it and mastered everything they had in their inventory of being a ninja. He exploited the power of his eyes just like Madara, but with him draining Madara he gained the EMS or the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, which gave him his own powers of the mangekyo and the powers of Madara's and with his power some of the side effects on certain techniques were reduced in usage time. The power behind the Rikudou Sennin was unbelieveable and the power boost he had gotten was good, but the knowledge was the best, from all the techniques he copied from his mother, who was the Rabbit Goddess, and he knew when he saw her from the Sage's memory that he had to get her on his side and become one of his mates.

Kurama was another who taught him, things like seduction and the finer points on breaking people, even if he had her memories, he still needed someone to help him learn. Chiruka decided she would have one of the people who she had working for her teach Naruto. The man was Sosuke Aizen, who had went against the very thing that Chiruka made, but some tweaks to his mind by her and she had him training Naruto in everything he knew and also giving him the power over his sword and teaching him to wield it with precision, since he soul drained it and put it into the weapon he uses until he unlocks his true weapon from the darkness in his heart. Aizen taught him how to use people and the workings of the power of the Shinigami's. He was a natural and progressed nicely in the usage of Hadou and could do up to 90 without incantation. He was taught the flash step which he evolved on and made it to where he did instantaneous distance travel to a location as far as Kumo.

His power was growing which was exactly what he wanted and he was strong enough to probably take on all five kages and win without even taking off his restriction seals, but he wanted to crush Konoha and have their hopes destroyed in front of them as he watched them all cry in despair and the unfairness of it all, but this is what happens to you when you abuse a little boy for the entirety of his life, then use him as a tool only to be discarded when it benefits them. There was also the issue of when he brought back the Uzumaki's were if they came back then would they call for the blood of the places that destroyed them or would they accept the plans he had, but if to satisfy them if they call for blood than they can have Kumo and Iwa, but Kirigakure was staying an ally as he had found info that they were not apart of it , but he had also mated with the Mizukage after helping win the civil war they were having trouble with and in exchange he got the village leader in his pocket, who was also working her way into his heart little by little.

He had plans in motion and since today was the gennin test, he just had to fail for the third time and he would be washed out of the ninja academy and being a ninja in Konoha, which would give him free reign to leave the village. They would try to do everything in their power to keep him here, but he would be gone and in his place would be a clone that would poof just to piss them off. He would be on his way to Uzu where he would take the mantle of the Uzukage, which his clone had been maintaining. His mind wandered back to what he found out to make the Uzumaki's help in Konoha's destruction was that they were the true leaders of the people who brought them down, all to keep the Kyuubi in their grasp and get their hands on the fuinjutsu the Uzumaki were known for. He had found the documents and notes of how Kirigakure would be framed as the third village, hiding Konoha as the true enforcer who would lead the way and deactivate the traps guarding Uzushiogakure to make sure the Uzumaki's were wiped out, while the last Uzumakis would be controlled by Konoha.

Despicable, Pathetic... was all that came to mind, which served to make his blood sing for retribution against the ones responsible of his clans demise, but reigned it in until he could speak to his clan. He had the other jinchuriki either as informants or within Uzushio training to become stronger under his guidance, than when there training was complete training the kids they had from their ally Kirigakure. See he took advantage of the civil war in Kirigakure by helping most clans out of Kiri and into Uzushio where they repaid him with loyalty and by wanting to fight for the person that saved them, which he was all to happy to provide the trainers.

He had Haku and Zabuza as his leader for the Nukenin he had within the village. Haku, well he couldn't let the one friend he truly couldn't save live a life like the one he had, no Haku deserved his pureness, but like everyone else, he wanted to help, and his heart was firm in his belief of helping Naruto with his goal after being found on the street in Kirigakure. Zabuza joined when he learned he could be helping the rebels and pledge loyalty as long as the rebels were provided support in the war, and he would train Uzushio's own Seven swordsman of Whirlpool in exchange, which he accepted since having Zabuza was great since his clone trained in all the forms and the muscle memory came back, and since they were his evolved version of the blood clone jutsu, they regenerated their blood and chakra like a normal shinobi, so he had them constantly replace themselves so he could train in the techniques and Kenjutsu forms himself.

He had become exactly what he wanted, but he always wanted a good battle and the only one giving him nowadays are just Chiruka, and his Master when they limit themselves to just Fuinjutsu and Kenjutsu with his restriction seals activated. But he wouldn't trade it for anything else, since he was truly happy, and not hiding under a false mask that he did with his old life, no he used that mask now to fool his enemies so when he showed his true self they would never comprehend what they unleashed upon themselves. He knew some who were truly good to him were killed as they protested the decision and were executed on the right of treason for aiding the demon, as they put it. The list was Teuchi and Ayame Ichiraku, Inoichi and Ino Yamanaka, Kiba and Hana Inuzuka, who along with their mother Tsume Inuzuka, Shikamaru and his Father Shikaku Nara, Hinata and Neji Hyuuga, Their were plenty of others as well, but it didn't keep him from destroying a training field either.

 _' **SMACK** '_

His head recoiled from the smack as he came out of his thoughts and shrugged off the hit to take a look at the person who hit him in his home, and knowing it was this early he would say it was Chiruka or Kurama. As he fully looked up too see Chiruka with a angry frown, making him gulp knowing he did something out of line.

"What did I d-"

 _ **'Smack'**_

"What was that fo- ** _"_**

 ** _Smack " ~YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT THAT WAS FOR!"_**

Looking up he saw glistening unshed tears in her eyes, and the hurt on her face told him all, he broke a promise, the promise of her being his number one, and immediately tried to hug her, but was pushed away, as tears streaked down her face, making him flinch and look down in shame and bow with his head to the floor.

"Don't think a simple apology is going to make me forgive you, I want you to right now swear upon the Styx to me, show me if I am truly going to be your number one and not another person apart of this harem like the others basically are!" she exclaimed with a angry face watching him intently when he didn't respond, only to see tears going down his face and heart wrenching pain from the words she said, and she knew she crossed a line by saying that, because she was the one to actually encourage him to take the other women since he was hesitant because of wanting to stay faithful to his promise.

"Leave... _"_ He whispered as the darkness in his heart swirled around him making her bite back a sob at see his broken face again " _Now!"_ He yelled making her listen and leave to find a way to fix this.

There went so much for an easy day...

 **ooo**

 **End**

 **ooo**

 **So how was it, I know it was short, the next chapter is when the true action takes place so expect a longer chapter next update.**

 **Also R &R It free for you which is great and a couple of seconds and great for me to see what you think** **:D**

 **DarthXcaliber Out.**


End file.
